ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The New Amazing World of Gumball
The New Amazing World of Gumball is a new series coming to Cartoon Network sometime in 2018. It held the events of The Amazing World of Gumball, in some cases a family and friends of Gumball are all grown up and also married. Characters and Cast Gumball's Family *Gumball - Father(voiced by Johny Gelecki) *Penny - Mother(voiced by Jennifer Lawrence) *Gumdrop - Gumball's eldest son(voiced by Logan Grove) *carine - Gumball's daughter(voiced by Sarah Silverman) *marmalade - Gumball's mid-eldest son (voiced by William Lawrenson) *Gumbette - Gumball"s Mid-Eldest Son 2 (voiced by Patrick Seitz) *Chef Gumball (Voiced By Josh Gad) Darwin's Family *Darwin - Father(voiced by John DiMaggio) *Carrie - Mother(voiced by Grey DeLisle) *lana - Darwin's daughter(voiced by Kristen Schaal) *gabi - Darwin's son(voiced by William Salyers) *barrie - Darwin's mid-eldest son(voiced by Greg Cipes) *Mi Amore darrie- Darwin's eldest daughter (voiced by Cathy Weseluck) *Darlette - Darwin's Eldest Daughter (voiced by Khary Payton) Anais' Family *Anais - Mother(voiced by Teresa Gallagher) *cleitor - Father(voiced by Nolan North) *Acreis - Anias's daughter(voiced by Olivia Olson) *Anaiette - Anais's Eldest-Daughter (voiced By Tom Kenny) *Anaitette - Anais's Eldest-Daughter 2 (Voiced by Hyden Walsh) Tobias's Family *Tobias - Father(voiced by Neil Patrick Harris) *Teri - Mother(voiced by Emily Rose) *Kyle - Tobias's son(voiced by Donald Glover) *Chip - Tobias's Eldest Son (voiced by Alec Baldwin) sara family *sara - Mother(voiced by Grey DeLisle) *boy bomb- Father(voiced by Chris Evans) *Charcoal -sara's son(voiced by Jeremy Shada) *Clera - sara's daughter(voiced by Jessica DiCicco) *Dragon - sara's Eldest Son (Voiced By Scott Menville) Banana Joe's Family *Banana Joe - Father (voiced by Rupert Degas) *Dolly - Mother (voiced by Tabitha St. Germain) *Fana Banana - Banana Joe's daughter (voiced by Tara Strong) *Banana Joe Jr. - Banana Joe's son (voiced by James Arnold Taylor) *Stephen - Banana Joe's Eldest-Son (Voiced By Steven Blum) Penny's Family * Penny (Voiced By Jessica McDonald) * Clayton (Voiced By Lance Thirtyacre) * Tom (Voiced By Logan Thirtyacre) * Thomas (Voiced By Lovell Stanton) * Iron Shell (Voiced By Kevin Michael Richardson) * DeadShell (Voiced By Fred Tatasciore) Other Characters * Deadpool (Voiced By Ryan Reynolds) * Slenderman (Voiced By Dee Bradley Baker) * Hulk (Voiced By Kerry Shale) * Iron Man (Voiced By Kerry Shale) * Spiderman (Voiced By Andrew Garfeld) Episodes Have 7 Seasons and have 166 episódes all togheter . Observação: alguns episódios têm o mesmo nome da série anterior, exceto em um enredo diferente. Season 1 #The Paper #The Sink #The Work #The Tub #The House #The Office #The Elderly #The Gun #The Hose #The Giant #The Fine #The Homework #The Kitchen #The Book #The Salt #The Bathroom #The Bet #The Wreck #The Dump #The Store #The Grocieries #The Power #The Creeper #The Minecraft #The Joy #The Zax Season 2 #The Duck #The Debt #The Unicorn #The Lab #The Ghost #The Microwave #The School #The Fair #The Vacation #The Toast #The Apple #The DVD #The Car #The Limit #The Job #The Film #The Ice #The Lake #The Pond #The TV #The Activity #The Show #The Guy #The Video Season 3 #The Ugly #The Robot #The Water #The Junk #The Sugar #The Hug #The Actor #The Girl #The Time #The Zombies #The Resturant #The Report #The Dance #The Thanks #The End #The Responsible #The Pull #The Gift #The Year #The Sport #The Sandwich #The Boat #The Ocean #The Party #The Plant #The Valentine Season 4 #The Moon #The Gut #The Hero #The Highway #The Flakers #The Karate #The Lump #The Zit #The Vampire #The Peanut #The Fire #The Camp #The Sweater #The Game #The Yarn #The Ball #The King #The Jealousy #The Rose #The Balloon #The Hobbo #The Treasure #The Disc #The Infatuation #The Hypnosis #The Dock #The Vet #The Hundreth Season 5 #The Mother #The Fame #The Ant #The Honey #The Frog #The Festival #The Last #The Father #The Marble #The Phantom #The Fireworks #The Key #The Divorce #The Health #The Spider #The Musical #The Fool #The Attraction #The Magnet #The Thunder #The Collussus #The Picture #The Diary #The Dog #The Fight #The Light #The Epic #The Doughnuts #The Kiss #The War Season 6 #The Food #The Lasagna #The Knights #The Paint #The Toucher #The Terror #The Pie #The Evil #The Forest #The Picnic #The Apology #The Words #The Grandma #The Misoltoe #The Watch #The Authority #The Boot #The Sidelick #The Dragon #The Beast #The Monster #The Meat #The Prank #The Spoon #The Thief #The Locker #The Woman #The Bite #The Blood #The Doctor #The Beach #The Window #The Finale #The Attack Season 7 WARNING!thats is an uncanonic season and is not official!Don't Wait this fanfics! you have been warned 1. The Rewind 2. The Bill's Revenge 3. The Gum 4. The Reality Galeria hqdefault.jpg Desenvolvimento Charater gumball carrie marries and has children hybrids Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:The Amazing World of Gumball Category:Marvel Category:Slenderman